


New Life

by jennyfunzone



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfunzone/pseuds/jennyfunzone
Summary: there is a new person in town, and they don't follow normal rules and its time to change what's going to happen and what could have happen...or maybe its already happened.....
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, OC - Relationship, OC/Multi, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my next try at Fanfic LIS I had a good try on my Hope but I struggled to get somewhere with it due to my lack of time and stupid stress level at the time for writing, but this is the first chapter into a new story and a pilot so to speak. 
> 
> EDIT: I've edited some errors in the chapter and added some more body to it, making up for the shortness

So umm...Hi! My name is..well I have lots of names you can call me Jenny I’m 19 years old, I used to live on the east coast(I'm not going to specify where) but like many young individuals I’m here in the tiny town of arcadia bay Oregon for the prestigious Blackwell Academy!  
the reasons for that...um….well... shit.. The truth is that I kind of had a….. Problem let's call it at home and I had to find a way out..so I traveled to a whole new part of the country a new life where no-one from my old life would know what I was doing and/or who...I am. But not to dwell on that sour stuff, onto new adventures!  
Journal Entry #1-fresh start  
J,S  
~~  
Date-9-1-13  
(Blackwell Academy Principals office)  
*knock..Knock*  
“Come in!” principal wells said loudly, thinking to himself that this must be the new student and early at that! He had ask them to arrive at 4:30PM so that there would be a lack of students and a more relaxed environment for this newest arrival, teachers still here to meet there new student and to make sure there was a non-discriminatory talk before someone made a mistake and ended up in his office with a complaint.  
The door to Mr. Wells office opened and they walked in, nicely but casually dressed in a loose black blouse and jeans, Jennifer Black the newest addition to the Blackwell student body and the only(to his knowledge) gender fluid resident.  
“hello Mr. Wells, as I'm sure you know I’m Jennifer, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Jenny offered Mr. Wells there hand, which was accepted firmly. “Mx. Black the pleasure is mine, please have a seat.” Mr. Wells offered one of the chairs in front of his desk. Jenny was highly aware of the term used to address them and it was… well empowering to feel that vivid respect that they never got back home.  
“Thank you, if I remember correctly this meeting is an impromptu orientation?” Jennifer asked while smiling, remembering the emails they had exchanged, sitting down in the offered chair.  
“Yes I wanted to bring you in today to bring you up to speed on your transition into this semester not many times do we have a student get a scholarship and join the school year part way through..haha” Mr. Wells spoke with a small smile and a chuckle giving a quick look at his computer.  
“Yes I know this is an atypical situation but I had some atypical circumstances” jenny said with a weak smile, Mr. Wells pick this up brought the subject of this meeting to the front of the conversation.  
“Yes well Mx.Black today imp going to go over what classes your going to be participation in over the next few weeks so that we can adjust you to what will be your main lessons as part of our extended graduate program, to start of though some of the policies at Blackwell are being change to accommodate people like yourself” Mr. Wells said in the most polite term he could he did struggle with the changing cultural environment of the modern day but he was not a conservative by any stretch of the imagination.  
“To start just so that we are on the same page from your email and the documents the school nurse received, the staff have agreed to allow you to use whatever facilities you so wish with the regards that any misconduct would result in corrective action and possible expulsion from this academy, furthermore, while it is not my concern who you inform of your personal details, I urge you to not get into trouble involving such matters” Mr. Wells stated firmly keeping eye contact with his new student.  
Jenny nodded politely, folding their hands in their lap.  
“Also per your request we have allotted you a room in the female dorm, I agree that you would fit in more there, your room is 225 at the end of the girls hall, after our little tour and introductions you can go and unpack, here is your key.” Mr. Wells hands her a key on a ring with a carabiner stamped onto the front and back of the key is 225, *huh nice* Jenny thought to themselves.  
Mr. Wells got up from his desk and proceeded around his desk and to the door, Jenny getting up and following him.  
As they exited Mr. Wells office walking into the hallway they passed a rather well dressed pixie-cut blonde, followed by a brown headed jock type.  
“Ahh Ms. Chase, Mr. Prescott, why are you still here, I figured you would be off in town with your friends?” Mr. Wells asked the couple of students  
The brown headed kid Responded “V needed to grab something from her locker” as they walked passed, Mr. Wells continued walking turning to the right and walking down the hall, before coming to a stop in front of a room labeled Art Room.  
“This is the art room, Mr. Jefferson is our art teacher, he mainly teaches photography, but he does teach basic arts and some digital arts and design as well.” Mr. Wells stated before opening the door.  
There was a younger man maybe late 20s early 30s. I'd guess he looked like he was a founding hipster and had this ‘I'm still young but I know a thing or two vibe’.  
“Mark!” Mr. Wells exclaimed to get the man's attention and it succeeded as the man turned from his desk and looked over at the two intruders into his classroom.  
“Ah Ray hello, I see you have our newest addition in tow and how is the young la..” Mr. Jefferson caught himself before letting it slip, Mr. Wells giving him a look. “Apologies, I understand your pronouns, are they/them correct?” Mr. Jefferson quickly corrected before he made any more mistakes, “yes your correct sir, please don't fret I expected and anticipated slips to happen as long as there is no malicious or belligerence then I have no issues” Jennifer stated quickly as well trying to appease the two staff.  
“And to add, I do not mind what you refer to me as in private but in the presence of others please keep it Correct, I hope that's not too much to ask.” Jenny added, both staff members looked at the new student with a strange glance “we will try to refer to you as you want Mx.Black” Mr. Jefferson responds, jenny again felt that pang of respect for the usage of the proper address, it not being a proper addressment is what makes it empowering to them.  
“Now Mark Mx.Black has been assigned to your general photography class they will be joining you on Monday in 3rd period” Mr. Wells turns to Jennifer “and if Mx.Black will follow me were going to head across the hall to Ms. Grants room” Mr. Wells said mid-way into his 180 spin “goodbye Mark!” he said already on the way out the door. Mr. Jefferson waved as Mr. Wells turned around and walked out the door.  
“Goodbye and see you Monday Mr. Jefferson!” Jennifer exclaimed trying to keep up to the principal as he made what felt like his great escape.  
Walking across the hall to the room Labeled Science Room walking in the open door to see a heavy set Black lady sitting at her desk computer out most likely filing grades. She turned to see us enter and smiled. “And why hello there Ray.. and you must be our new arrival Mx.Black.” She offered her hand “ I’m Ms. Grant the science teacher, please to meet you.” Ms. Grant said kindly as Jennifer took her hand, Ms. Grant retracted her hand as well as Jennifer and both shared a smile.  
“Mx.Black here will be starting Monday, this will be your second period class unfortunately your first period teacher is not here today, Mr. Terry will be your life skills teacher, and your 4th period teacher will be Mr. Edwards for weightlifting 1.” Mr. Wells said, Ms. Grant raised an eyebrow at the last class but she didn’t hold it for long.  
“Alright Mx.Black we’ll head over to the dorm and get you situated in your room.” Mr. Wells said waving to Ms. Grant before turning around and walking away to the front of the school.


	2. The blue and the Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASSS~~~~~~~HAPPY HOLIDAYS~~~~~~~~~
> 
> as Jennifer works to get to know the school and what was what they made some new friends finding some footing in their new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and i hope you all have a merry one no matter what strife you have if any please take the time to care for what you still have and what you can gain from this new year coming soon 2020 Has been a SHIT show at the very least and edging on WW3 at the worst so lets all enjoy a Christmas hopeful that a new year will bring better times!

Mr. Wells and Mx.Black made there way outside and into the front courtyard where students and some staff were now enjoying the outdoors, students sitting at the picnic tables off to there left and students sitting in a group next to one of the trees, Jennifer saw the two students she passed in the hall with Mr. Wells and a few more she didn’t know but assumed she would get to know as the school year went. 

Jennifer took in the view from this angle, the trees and sun over the ocean in the distance,   
*what a beautiful site* They Thought, as they looked at the fountain and the drone flying overhead. A few students walked by waving, a white female wearing a beanie with dark red hair, a skinner black male with glasses both walking to the parking lot. A few students were hanging out at the stairs leading to the road with skateboards, mostly males but there was one female. 

It was then that Jennifer noticed that Mr. Wells was eyeing the one female over at the stairs and then Jennifer saw the female start walking to the entrance and the pair in front of it.  
As she got closer she noticed that the tattoo peering from under her shirt and the deep blue hue of hair sticking out of her beanie.  
“Mr. Wells I know we aren't on the best of terms and I know you said you didn’t want to see me on school grounds again but I’m Just here to pick-up some friends and give them rides home that's all, no graffiti, no trashing the place, and no sneaking see” the blue haired girl said raising her hands in surrender, Jennifer giggled at this which brought the gaze of the blue haired girl to them and a smirk.

“You must be new cus’ I’ve never seen you before!” she said with a warm smile, “Miss. Price I’ll let this slide only because you seem to have honesty on your side for once, and I’m with a new student who I’d rather not have to see me and you get into it.” Mr. Wells said Firmly and with a hint of annoyance that seemed to run deep. “Well to interject I may not know much about your history with each other but I'm more than willing to make friends with you…?” Jennifer trailed with a questioning tone looking at the blue haired girl and offered a hand.

“Chloe.. The name is Chloe Price, Nice to meet ya!” Chloe instead of a hand shake offered a fistbump instead to which Jennifer Obliged “Nice to meet you too! I’m Jennifer….Jennifer Black.” Jennifer spoke with a pleasant smile and peace sign, their signature post to soon be found out by most if not all the people they meet here. “I hope you're not all girly like some of the other girls here” Chloe said with a smirk and tilt of the head.

Both Jennifer and Mr. Wells looked at each other as if silently communicating the mis-understanding, Mr. Wells turned to Chloe and was about to speak but Jennifer stopped him.  
“Chloe before we interact further I need to inform you that I’m not a female, and that I don’t use Male/female pronouns, furthermore, I’d like it if you would refer to me as they/them and more formally as Mx.Black if there is a situation that requires it. I’d like it if we could be friends and don’t let this detail about myself be an issue.” Jennifer finished with a deep breath as they put their hands on their hips a small smile on Display.

Both Chloe and Mr. Wells looked at Jennifer, Mr. Wells looked impressed at how this new student was handling them self’s when it came to their identity.  
“Well…..Okay then...um I don’t have a problem with that. I'm all about progressive and Rights for anyone and however they identify so..I hope you're not overly feminine like some of the females here, that better?” Chloe stated and asked looking inquisitive as to how she had done.

“That is fine and to answer you I’m not “overly feminine” as you put it, we can talk more about that later as I feel that Mr. Wells would be amiss to listen in on such a conversation.” Jennifer said smiling as she saw Mr. Wells looking at a branch that seemed to have some kind of spell over him. 

“Well Chloe here..” Jennifer started digging in their pocket pulling out a pad of sticky notes “I made a big pile of My contact info so I could easily and quickly start passing out to new friends, so Here everything’s on there Phone,Email,P.O Box and” They paused pulling out a pen “ and my Dorm Room Number for emergencies” Jennifer added the room number quickly before handing the note over to chole who took it and pocketed it. Mr. Wells looked at Chloe and then Jennifer.

“Mx.Black I understand you’ll want to make new friends but..”

“Mr. Wells I understand that Chloe here is no longer a student and I respect that I’ll need to ask if she can even come into the dorms, but this is just for emergencies and before you say anything about it I’ve been one to many situations about need somewhere safe to hide for an emergency” Jennifer interrupted Mr. Wells who had a stunned look.

“Woah…” Chloe quietly spoke a look of shock on her face at the firmness of Jennifer’s tone   
“And I don’t wish for that to be rude but I wanted to make my intentions clear before a rebuttal, so please forgive my rudeness….” Jennifer trailed off before crossing their arms, not in a pouting way just as if the chill of fall was starting to grasp them.

“Ahemm..” Mr. Wells cleared his throat “I’m glad you're able to stand so strong when you need to make your point, and I hope that you never have to use that emergency escape Chloe as much as we have butted heads in the past. I think we can..if you're willing...try a new approach to our interactions” Mr. Wells said not really offering much in the way of body language or facial expressions.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head, pleased that her long history with Principal Wells might be changing hopefully and seemingly for the best.

“Alright! Well it’s been nice talking to you Mr. Wells and Mx.Black...am I saying that right??” Chloe asked, Cocking her head.  
“Yes you are” Jennifer responded giggling at Chloe's gestures “but please call me Jenny!” They added as Chloe's phone buzzed.  
“cool...well Nice meeting you and i’ma Hit you up so we can hangout, For I have questions!” She stated hand raised in a point to the sky, before turning around and quickly making her way to the parking lot phone in hand. 

“Well that was interesting. I take it they used to go here?” Jennifer asked, looking towards Mr. Wells as they started to the dorms, Now Mr. Wells turn to follow.   
“Yes she did, although she did not graduate she got expelled due to some trying times she experienced, not my place to say for some of it, but the paper reason was attendance and grades.” Mr. Wells explained as they rounded the corner of the school wall leading to the entrance of the dorm courtyard. 

“Ah I see a rogue character like I pegged her for!” Jennifer spoke cracking their knuckles, spotting a man in a navy blue/black security guard outfit with a bushy i was a cop in the 80’s mustache. “Ah Mr. Madson glad I ran into you you did get my email correct?” Mr. Wells said coming to a stop in front of the Admin Building attached to the Dorms for Custodial and staff use.

“Yes I did and this must be the new student that the email is pertaining to, MX.Black..is that Correct?” Mr.Madson tried to say the proper pronunciation of the but said the M and X separate not like how its supposed to be pronounced like your saying Misc. with an X instead of a C.

Jennifer chuckled and Shook their head “no you didn't. You say it like you're saying Misc. but replace the C with an X and then you get Mx.” Jennifer explained seeing Mr.Madson cheeks pinken slightly.

“Ah my mistake Mx.Black nice to meet you I’m David Madson Head of security here at Blackwell, We do have a curfew and Dorm restrictions, please Don’t trespass..” Mr.Madson got stopped by Mr. Wells with a raised hand. “David I’ll Fill Them in on all the details of how we operate here at Blackwell when I get them to there dorm” 

Mr. Wells then turned to Jennifer “also i should have asked, did you have a cab drive you here from the Bus station?” Jennifer Nodded Their head, “Well before we get too far Mr.Madson would you be alright with getting Jennifer’s luggage?” Mr. Wells asked the security guard. 

“Well if there are no objections from Mx.Black then yes I can.” Mr. Madson responded soundly,  
“Thank you, and no there are no objections as long as you can carry it all, but don’t worry about it right this second I’ll come help you as soon as I can.” Jennifer replied giving a strong be careful look that was meant to make sure he was not a perv that would search their stuff.

Mr.Madson returned the look with a scruff but acceptable look of duty, it seems that the guard has honor in that respect. Mr.Madson gave a nod to Mr. Wells who returned it and started forward again. As they walked through the courtyard Jennifer saw the totem pole, the squirrels and the students. Two throwing a football back and forth must be on the football team from the looks, a lone girl sitting on one of the benches clad in boots, a pair of jeans and soft looking gray hoodie. 

She was on the heavier side, nothing wrong with it but Jennifer knew she could never let themselves go that far, at the steps they saw a group of students, a few boys and some girls all huddled together trying to keep the entrance clear. 

Then Jennifer spotted her...The hair dark blonde, beautiful feather earring, Deep hazel eyes, and..Wait those eyes where looking right back at them...fuck.

As Jennifer eyes lock with the strong penetrating look of the hazels, “Mx.Black follow me.” the tone of Mr. Wells voice was that of a teacher who had caught two students making out under the bleachers at a game. 

Embarrassed but not planning on showing it Jennifer gave the mysterious Feather girl a wink and walked into the dorms with Mr. Wells. Upon entering Mr. Wells looked at her with a smirk “not the first student to give Rachel that look she catches all the eyes that come and go here at Blackwell. Keeping a close range with Mr. Wells as they walked down the corridor toward the last door on the floor 225. 

“Go ahead it's your room for the next 17 months!” Mr. Wells exclaimed gesturing to the door with one arm. Jennifer Inserted the key turning, clicking the pins, and turning the door handle. The interior was sparse with a small sofa and twin bed looking like it could fit two maybe 3 for a tight fit and a desk obviously.

A small window with a plant in the corner next to it, right next to that was a small but sufficient closet, sparse and minimal but sufficient and cozy. “I like it!” Jennifer spoke with excitement as they stepped into their new room. Taking it in the feel, the smell, and most of all the energy.   
Calming with a hint of...sadness..hmm probably just nerves they thought. 

“and this brings us to the end of our tour if you need to find anything on campus before Monday I work in the office on Sundays for a few hours to get some paperwork done before Monday and make a few phone calls so please stop by” Mr. Wells gave the information parting from the door frame..huh he never entered? Jennifer thought. 

“Bye Mr. Wells and thanks for the tour big help!” Jennifer waved before turning around and sitting on the bed.

Think in the short hour long journey from the office to this bed, and how much Jennifer had experience in that short amount of time, already new friends, no new enemies…..yet, and a striking..no slaying goddess that looked like..

“Hey” a voice came from the door frame, looking over to see Deep blonde hair and that feather..  
Rachel stood in the door a loose grin on her face, hands fisted on her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i def didn't edit this one as thorough as the first but I cleaned up my format and style and spent much more time on this one trying to beat the 2000 words and i did by the skin of my teeth as im about to sleep a little before the very busy Christmas I have tommoro....Today umm yea sleep good wishes to all and a merry Christmas I wish. 
> 
> please inform me of any errors you see, i'll fix them as soon as i can

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading to the end please comment and let me know what errors there are i kind felt like writing and did this in say 6-8 hours giving my limited editing.


End file.
